What Can Your Love Do For Me?
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: Outcast from a young age, learning skills from a harsh father like figure, saved by a stranger, the workings of an evil and wicked royalty, and love from an unknown source. Will all this love help? Or will it be the destruction of her life? Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters from CCS, but we do own all the Original Characters and the plot.**

**A/N: Warning. This fic contains some scenes not suitable for children under the age 13. Read at your own risk. Enjoy!   
**

What Can Your Love Do For Me?

Co-written by Tamoumathestarwarrior and PrincessIsho

Prologue…

It was very dark; darker than it should have been. The moon was waxy and full; however, it gave no light as if ashamed of the deeds about to proceed below. Quiet. The familiar sounds of crickets and the hooting of owls were not to be heard as they are every other night. Only the cold, dead silence remained. But it was of no concern to the young man who lied in wait under the protection of the shrouded darkness from the trees. He had other things on his mind.

The young man began to shift impatiently, weary of the young girl who lay unconscious at his feet. He knew she would not wake from this deep slumber any time soon, but that knowledge gave him no comfort. She always seemed to be able to mess everything up before, yet without even meaning to. What must be done must be done quickly! He wanted to take no chances with her. His meeting party was late, and he was beginning to feel anger for their carelessness.

His thoughts cleared and awareness peaked as he heard a loud rustling in the bushes and trees behind him. He unsheathed his dagger, preparing himself for any sort of fight that may happen; whether, it is a beast, or a man at the other end of his blade.

"Hoo?" A voice grunted a deep throaty voice deep within the darkness. The voice came from the forest behind the young man. "Does this be Young Master Touya with our...parcel?"

"It is..." Replied the young man now identified as Touya as he carefully sheathed his dagger and hanging it upon his left hip and a hand close just in case quick use is needed. Touya cleared his throat, now confident of his position. "I was beginning to become worried that you would never show up or worse... Now, come out into the open so we can get this over with. And I mean **all** of you."

Touya watches as four figure emerged from the brush and trees into the open edge where he stood and the young girl lay hidden. One of the dark figures cautiously approached Touya, his hideous features becoming more visible. Touya couldn't help but tighten his lips in slight disgust, but really, what else did he expect them to look like, Princes? He had to prevent himself from gagging due to the overwhelming stench of body odor, liquor, and what may have been blood. Perhaps this man must not have ever seen a bath since his birth.

The approaching man was slightly bent in the back with long grungy white-gray hair. His face was unshaven and bits of food from his last meal was dried and stuck to his chin. There was even dirt, and who knows what else mixed into the whole mess. The most repulsive feature, besides the smell, was his eyes, or rather his one eye. The right eye was barely covered with a filthy patch, and we'll leave it to your imagination how it even got that way. The left and "intact" eye was a disgusting milky yellow. His iris was a pale and faded blue color with no pupil to be seen. It wept thick creamy ooze from the corner, and it appears he just lets it drip to wherever it wants.

The man came to a stop, and grinned wide at Touya, and the poor boy had to correct him self. **THAT** was the most disgusting feature. Many of the man's teeth were missing leaving black hollow gaps. The teeth that actually remained didn't look as if they were to remain too long in that mouth. They were a mix of a yellow-green color, blotched with brown. Was it even possible for teeth to get moldy? These ones sure seem so. And they were rotting, bad. The man didn't even speak yet, but the odor of his mouth reached Touya's nostrils in a wave. Touya had to casually brush his gloved hand across his nose, smelling the sent of lavender to relieve his senses. 'At least he has one pretty gold tooth.' Touya mused to himself.

"So, this thu gurl we're to take of yer hands?" The man spat and pointed down to Touya's feet. Touya's vision darted downward toward the girl, and returned his gaze just as quickly to the man in front of him. He smirked with clear annoyance.

"Of course she is, you fool." Touya said with curt authority. "But before you take her... Your payment--"

"Ah yes the payment," The man interrupted. "I s'pose it would be fine, however ma' mates are a bit at their wits end, takin' proper yungun's from their beds, ya see. 'Less we gets paid a little extra...?"

"Now you see here, you filthy bastard, you will take what was originally promised. You know full well you have all the rights to whatever gold you get by selling her, doubling what you will receive from me. I can, and will leave right now with the girl, and you will get **nothing**. Do you understand, my friend?" Touya's words were hot and angered by the man's foolish greed. His hand gripped tightly to the hilt of his dagger. The man flicked his good eye towards the movement of Touya's hand, and quickly raised both of his in surrender.

"I reads ya purfectly, mate. No 'arm done." They both smiled bitterly at each other, but it was enough of a gesture for Touya to ease up. At that moment, a loud clapping noise echoed from the road ahead. Touya's gaze shot up above the man's head, searching for the source of the sound, his hand once again gripping the hilt of his dagger, and unsheathing it.

"What--"

"Easy there mate! That just be our guy with thu carriage. My, yur a jumpy fella, 'aint ya?" The man coughed with amusement. Touya frowned and shoved his dagger away. Now reaching under his coat, Touya yanked out a simple brown purse, jingling with gold from within. He shoved the purse into the man's eager hands.

"Here's your gold. Count it with the other men if you like. I'll carry my sister to the carriage."

"Aye... we thank ye for doin' business with us Young Master Touya. Perhaps, we can work again 'nother time? Perhaps with yer mother?" The man wheezed and laughed, other unseen men chuckling behind him at their leader's dry humor.

Touya bent low and gently picked up his sleeping sibling. He gave the man one last glance of disgust before carrying her to the stopped carriage on the side of the road. He walked all around to the opened cage door located in the back. With ease he slid his sister inside, laying her on the pile of cold straw. He gazed at her sleeping form. The moon may not have been giving any light, but her face glowed none the less. He reached in and pushed some hair away from her face. Perhaps at that moment he was feeling guilt for what he was doing, however, that emotion was quickly squashed back.

"Oh dear Sakura, if you had not have been born, I would not have to resort to anything like this. I am first born, but yet, you somehow stole all of mother and father's affection. Well, I'm going to take it all back now, do you understand?" Touya whispered to Sakura's sleeping form. "Touya..." Was Sakura's only reply, but then continued to lay still, deep in sleep. Touya held his breath for only a moment before continuing his 'Good bye' speech, "They'll be distraught over your loss, of course. But, after some time, my affection will sway them, and you will finally leave their thoughts, and be nothing more than a bad memory. Goodbye, sweet Sakura."

And with those parting words, he closed the cage door with a loud clang. He did not even notice the other men had even gotten into the carriage. It began to itself away as the scoundrels began their criminal journey into the night. Soon the carriage and its occupants were out of sight not a noise was heard. They were lost into the darkness of night.

**A/N: Not exactly what y'all were looking for, eh? Isho and I wanted to change things up a little bit and make this story more original. Did we succeed? Or did we fail? Just a reminder though; this is just the Prologue and we hope to make this as long as possible. Isho and I try to get together often, so we can plan what will happen next; although, I know of a couple of people who were waiting for this beginning, and we do appreciate your patience. Isho and I will make the chapters longer as the story goes on and we will try to be consistent of grammar and spelling. As for 'A Place in Time' I will get to that ASAP. I have been taking college courses to improve my grammar and make the content more enjoyable. Anyways please don't forget to click on the button that says "Submit Review". We would like to know your input. Until next time ppl! JA! **


	2. Chapter 1 Decisions

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of CCS. We do however own everyone else including the plot.**

Key

… scene change

---Text--- Point of View Change

'Text' Thoughts

"Text" Speaking

_Text_ Song

**Chapter 1; Decisions **

Syaoran's Point of View 

It was the bright morning sunlight piercing through the curtain straight into my right eye that brought me out of my slumber. With sleep still having a painful hold on my eye lids, I just lie there in my bed, waiting for my body to recover from sleepy numbness.

I heard the sound of my door opening and closing, and then the soft footfall of my servant making his way to the curtained window. With a 'whoosh' then followed by a sudden burst of light, I knew my room was engulfed in the morning sun. The light was still blinding, even with my eyes shut. I squinted, trying to make it a bit darker, so that the light wouldn't be so darn painful.

"It's morning, Master Syaoran. You're mother wants you up now." My servant, named Ilan, spoke softly.

I replied with a noise that sounded a bit like "Muumflemmuh," (I honestly don't remember what I was trying to say) and rubbed the back of my hand over my eyes. I rubbed and blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust my vision. Ilan finally came into focus.

To describe Ilan, I would say he always looks quite timid, ready to run away at any sudden noise. He was actually a lot braver than that, but not by much however. Ilan stands to about 5 ft. 7 in., only a couple inches shorter than me. His hair was a short silver-blond that cupped his face, slightly covering his ears. His aqua eyes stood out brightly in contrast to his dark clothes. Ilan was completely from another country, brought to this one by slave traders. He's never told me how he got into their grimy hands, but I suspect it's too painful to mention. Perhaps he doesn't even know how it happened himself.

I watched him silently as he moved towards my bed and drew away the covers. I knew what was coming; the same boring routine that happens every morning. I wake, bathe, dress, eat, socialize, eat some more, socialize yet again, eat and go to bed. The same consistent schedule over and over again. You would think that being a Grand Duke would have more freedom than a Grand Prince. Nope. All restrictions apply. Sometimes I wish I was a bird and could just fly away.

I shook my head, knocking those thoughts from my mind. 'Its better I stop thinking of birds, and start thinking of my day', I thought to myself. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rose from my spot. Yawning, I stiffly walked towards the bathing room. Ilan kept a close pace behind me, carrying in his arms giant fluffy towels and bathing oils.

Usually, a servant would bathe, dry and dress his master. But uh… not us. I insisted in the very beginning when Ilan first became my servant that I was fully capable of doing all of it myself. He of course protested, fearful that I was merely testing him, or that my mother would find him out. Eventually, he did ease up and began to trust me whole-heartedly. We just pretend he did his "normal" work, and when asked, responded with a simple white lie.

As I began to undress, Ilan turned his back as I have always instructed him to do. It must have been really amusing to him at first when I requested this of him, because he would always chuckle and giggle as if I couldn't hear. I can't help it. It's embarrassing to have your 'friend' watch you get naked. It made me blush, and I **really** hated that, especially blushing in front of other boys. I'm not, you know, _that way_, and I really don't want anyone to think that I am. At least he doesn't giggle at me anymore.

I slipped into the tub and the water was warm and very comfortable. If my objective was to wake up, I was having, by far, the very opposite effect. I was ready to fall right back to sleep in that steamy water. I didn't have a care in the world at that moment. Not even the thought of my rampaging sisters could make this moment bad. Ilan began to talk with me, in order to keep me awake, and my mind busy. I was grateful to have his company. It would have been a disaster if I had fallen back to sleep, and had been late to whatever my mother had planned for me for the day.

"Hurry up master, oh my god we're so late! No-no-no, that's not the way! Turn it around!!"

"How can I when you're yelling at me?! Stop distracting me, you're making this worse!" I yelled back at Ilan as I hopped on one foot, struggling to get my leg in my breeches. Ilan was running around pulling his hair in frustration, attempting to gather the rest of my clothing. However… his cat was a wicked devil, and could outrun any human, even with a shirt in its mouth. "That cat of yours is _Satan_ Ilan! Pure evil!"

"It's not his fault! You spooked him!" Was Ilan's only weak attempt at defending his cat's honor.

"I may as well have fallen asleep in that tub! I can't believe you talked past the time! Mom is going to _KILL_ me!" I swept my hand down and caught the cat by the tail. After a vicious struggle, I managed to pry the clothing from its mouth and claws, and threw the cat a look of distain when I released its tail while it hissed at me in return. As you may have guessed, the whole thing started when I accidentally spooked the cat when I ran in suddenly. How the beast manages to get himself inside, I'll never know. But I'll be damned if that cat isn't going to be the cause of my death someday.

Ilan scooped the cat up and shoved it out the open window onto the tree branch position just under the sill. The cat looked back at us apprehensively before flicking its tail up at us and began it's descend to the grassy bottom.

"Poor Snoogums…" Ilan muttered as he yanked out my red velvet jacket from the closet near the window. I sighed with frustration with a hint of annoyance. He's so devoted to that devil possessed creature. I just can't understand how he can love it so much, when all the affection it returns is a bleeding scratch on the hand.

I motioned for Ilan to come over to help with the jacket. He held it as I shoved each arm into the corresponding sleeves. Ilan buttoned down the front of the jacket as I fluffed the lace poking out from the jacket sleeves. It was a bit of a struggle, and time consuming, it being a brand new jacket and never buttoned before. I smoothed away any wrinkles around my waist, my palms ticked by the soft material. The jacket was a gift bought for me by my sisters. They can be annoying… most of the time, but sometimes they were nice and tolerable. I knew that they bought it for me to give them an excuse to huggle and torment me… but it was such a nice jacket I really didn't care about the motive for its purchase. I snapped out of my reverie, realizing once again the tight situation I was in.

'Ilan, fetch my boots! Quickly!" I urged him. He responded right away and brought my boots to the side of the bed. I sat down quickly and struggled to get my boots on my feet. I nearly fell off the bed when Ilan gave the sole of the shoe a hard shove. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, making Ilan laugh with me. We must have been a frightful sight. The room was now a complete mess, and items with clothing were strewn all around the floor. Ilan glanced around, looking a bit sheepish. "I'll clean this all up a bit later…" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"If we survive…" I said in a deathly voice of dread. Of course I was joking, but Ilan was never able to take a joke played on him. He looked at me with an alarmed look upon his face. I thought he was about to mess himself for a second. Realization donned on him only seconds after words, and that sheepish look crept back onto his face.

"Not funny…" He mumbled.

Laces tied, hair combed and outfit smooth, I was presentable enough to face the fury of my mother. We walked with dread out of my bedroom chambers down the corridor to the stairs. I peeked over the railing to see if the coast was clear. Everything was quiet below and seemed to be safe. I motioned for Ilan to follow me, and we crept silently down the stairs. Every little noise sent us into a fright. It always turned out to be nothing. I should have learned by now that my mother's anger was silent and deadly. I'm over exaggerating of course. She'd never _kill _me. Absolutely embarrass me, yes.

When we reached the bottom, we gave a quick look-around to make sure no one was around.

"Perhaps, if we're quiet enough, we can sneak away and do our usual business without detection," I whispered to Ilan. He opened his moth to reply, but was cut short. My mother stepped up silently behind us, and I felt her eyes burry deep into my back. Ilan and I turned to face her.

"Syaoran, my son. You are very late. What do you have to say for yourself?" My mother paused and looked directly into my eyes. I averted my gaze and looked to the floor. "And you Ilan. You are responsible for Syaoran. You're tardy, and that is not acceptable behavior." She said with precise authority. Ilan gulped and looked up at her guiltily. Mother closed her eyes, and sighed softly.

"Mother…"

"Syaoran, Ilan… when you two have grown you will be forced to take responsibility for your actions. I am trying to prepare you both for that time." She slowly opened her eyes, and stared deeply into ours, "You both must understand the rolls you must take, and act accordingly. There are rules to follow every day of ever hour. There will be no room for games, and your reputations will be the foundation of which you live. Please, remember that always."

"It makes me sick Mother," I began, "living to the expectations of others, rather than for myself." I was being bold to talk back like this, I knew. I couldn't help but to continue. "Out of anything, I just want to be able to be myself! My own person, no matter what others may think of me." My mother began to get angry, and I could see the heated anger building within her smooth delicate face. She opened her mouth to speak her final words, and I knew if I let her, then that would be that. There would be no escaping her 'law'. "No, mother! Don't even try to say anything! This is how I feel, and no matter what order you give, I' not going to change that!" I turned abruptly and took hold of Ilan hastily by the wrist. "C'mon!!" I yelled, and yank Ilan out of his spot, starting off with a quicken step, to a frightened run when I hear my mother shouting for me from behind. Our footfalls pounded the elegant marble floors of our great entrance hall, and light burst with blinding radiance as we threw opened the giant double doors, and fled from the house.

"Young Master...?" I heard the confused cry from my mother's Steward as we rush on by him through the courtyard. The cobblestone ground was tricky to run on, and I was lucky that I was wearing my boots, rather than the other shoes for Indoor conduct. For just a second, I was very thankful for snoogums.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze outside was warm and soothing, and our recent fright had almost pass. The bright warm sin and clear blue sky eased our heads, and the cheerful songs of birds uplifted out hearts. This is what we really needed. A good walk outside to clear ourselves. We hadn't really been outdoors in weeks... perhaps even a couple of months, at least not like this, that is. We were still on my Mother's property, as we casually walked passed the numerous walnut trees that graced this land. They were not yet in season, as it was too cold for them to grow. We didn't expect our first bloom to arrive until Late may or early June, which is in about five month's time from now. I felt a yawn coming on, and I didn't feel like holding it back. I yawned loudly.

"You can't be tired... Not after what we just did." Ilan replied to my graceless tact. I smiled, and glanced up into the cloudless sky. I watched supposedly invisible squiggles dart across my vision. It's funny how you can only see them when you look up into the sky. I wonder what on earth they are? "You're not ignoring me, are you?" Ilan's face was flat as he waited for my reply. I closed my eyes and sighed with a smile.

"No, Ilan, I'm not ignoring you. I was just thinking about something. As for me being tired, it's quite the contrary. I'm fully awake; however, I'm completely bored now!" I exclaimed, and Ilan's facial expression change to mild disbelief. I stopped short, as an idea popped up into my head. It was the most brilliant thing I thought up the whole day so far. Ilan stopped a few steps after me, and his facial expression changed once again, this time to mild confusion.

"Master Syaoran?"

"Let's go into the city, Ilan. Just for kicks. Who knows, we might find something exciting there by ourselves." I explained with enthusiasm. Ilan didn't look to keen on the idea. My observation was quite correct as I watched him cross his arms over his chest.

"Exciting like a knife in our guts as we're robbed by vagabonds in the dark ally? I don't think so." Ilan said as he turned his back one me. I stared into his back, and I knew he was feeling it, though he mad no motion to confirm it.

"Fine." I said after a moment of silence, turning from him, and began walking towards the city. After only a few paces, Ilan was quickly by my side, unhappy, but by my side. I couldn't help but smile. He huffed, but I ignored it. No amount of pouting was going to deter me from going to the city. I could see it clearly ahead. I estimated that it would take about an hour to walk there. Shame I didn't think of running away on a horse. That would have been much more convenient.

We scrambled down a semi steep slope, and climbed over a few hills, before we were able to reach the city. I was about right in my estimation of the time, give or take about five minutes. We brushed our clothing, ridding ourselves of any stray strands of grass or field insects before making our way On to the main street. It was relatively clear in the front, but further down it was full of people. We walked in, and all around us there were street vendors of all kinds, selling the most unusual, to very familiar items. Shouts and yells could be heard from afar, but it was almost impossible to hear anyone speaking directly to you as the stood near. I wished I brought my purse with money in it. It would have been nice to purchase a few nick-knacks for us as souvenirs for our defying boldness of today. My wish did not go unheard, as Ilan took hold of my sleeve, and leaning close, whispered into my ear, "Master, I see a coin in the street right over there. Shall I retrieve it?" I pondered about it for just a moment, and then became worried someone else may spot it as well. I gave Ilan a nod and watched him casually make his way to the left.

He stopped right in front of the coin, and began fiddling with something on his sleeve. I started to get annoyed with his obvious "I'm sooo not here to get something" attitude and almost shouted for him to return. I did not do any such thing, for just then, the object he was fiddling with dropped from his sleeve, and conveniently dropped right on top of the glittering coin. He bent down to retrieve his 'lost item', and scooped up along with the other prize. I saw as a few people looked over to see what happened, but returned to what they were doing, realizing it was of nothing important. Just as casually as before, Ilan returned to my side, and slipped the coin in my hand with a smile.

"You're pretty good at that sort of thing. That sleeve trick was rather clever." I said with a smile as I wiped away the dirt from the gold coin. Wait, GOLD?! This was turning out to be our lucky day. Ilan clipped back on his sleeve ornament, and smiled broadly back at me. I recognized that was his "I know I am. Aren't I smart?" smile. I rolled my eyes, and looked around for something to spend it on. We walked down the crowded streets, slipping by people, doing our best not to run into anyone, or to meet anyone familiar. After weaving around people for what seemed like hours, we began to get tired, and just about gave up. We found one of the few establishments that make and serve food to those with enough money to afford it. Just looking at the building, my stomach growled, and Ilan's followed in unison.

"Dang. I'm hungry. We didn't get any breakfast, did we?" Ilan asked, gripping his stomach. I founded and realized that we hadn't eaten yet that day. How very unhealthy.

"You're correct, Ilan. Well, let us dine then, and fill our bellies before we head out again on the streets." I replied, and began walking towards the eating establishment, Ilan close behind me. I urged him to walk at my side, for I feared that they wouldn't allow a servant to eat with his master. I hoped we would not get caught doing this. Ilan shared the same fear and was wrecked with nervousness. I pinched his arm, and scolded " If you keep this up, you'll blow our cover and we'll never get in. Act like you know what you are doing. Like you did with the coin."

"But what if they question who I am! I don't know what I should do." Ilan whispered loudly to me.

"I'll take care of everything. if they ask any questions, you just stay quite, and I'll answer. You got that?" I asked, and Ilan nodded. We approached the building, and a man standing outside rushed to the door and opened it quickly for the both of us. I walked inside, avoiding eye contact with the servant, Ilan following my every example. Another man inside the building approached us and bowed.

"Have you come to dine, Young Masters?" The servant asked, looking from me, to Ilan. A quizzical look appeared on his face as he looked more steadily to Ilan. I saw my friend began to fidget under the scrutinizing stare of the servant, and I acted quickly. "Yes, we have. My Cousin has traveled from very far and is weary and famished. We request a table immediately before we continue to our destination. Does that satisfy your curiosity, my good man?" The servant snapped his head back to attention, realizing himself the rudeness of the way he was looking to Ilan.

"Of course Young masters. Please, come this way." The servant said quickly, and led them to a table by the large front window, so they may see the going-ons outside. The servant pulled out the chair for me to sit, and pushed it in as I did so, and did the same with Ilan. I lay my hands on the clean white table cloth thrown over the table, impressed with the whiteness of it. May I interest the Young Masters in recommending our Special for today? I suggest the Raclette, made with our fresh ingredients. Following the dish, I shall give a complimentary plate of Mille-feuille, our finest pastry if I do say so myself."

"What does the Racelette consist of?" I questioned. If it has liver, I won't even touch it. Potato would be next after Liver, but not to such a hasty degree.

"The Racelette is made with dried meats like: viande and prosciutto, gherkins, mushrooms, pears, Onions, pickled onions, sliced peppers, tomato, watermelon rinds, Charlotte black pepper and paprika, Young Master." The servant replied promptly.

"No Liver?"

"No Liver."

"I'll be happy to accept your special then."

"May I also suggest a white wine with your meal?"

"Yes you may. That sounds delightful."

There was potato in my meal, but because there was no liver I was confident I could handle it. Ilan was watching us carefully of our conversation, obviously trying to pick up on what he should say to the servant himself. His hands were fidgety and nervous, as he tried to think of an elegant dish to order that they could also afford. The servant turned from me to face Ilan, who now looked up at the servant with surprise. "Oh, is it my turn now?" Ilan lightly gasped. The servant raised a brow and looked at Ilan with scrutiny once again. 'Oh Ilan, don't blow it.' I thought to myself as I placed my right palm on my forehead in exasperation. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention. My traveling seems to have made me light headed." Ilan continued, this time speaking with more authority.

"Ah, I see. Then a good meal should do you some good. May I also recommend the special to you, Young Master?" The servant replied with new found respect. Ilan was doing well to pretend to be noble after all.

"It sounds wonderful, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Actually, will your chef make for me a dish of Bouillabaisse with a slice of lemon on the side? I dare not eat anything heavier." Ilan asked, but he asked as if he was expecting to get it anyways. He was doing VERY well to pretend being Noble.' I better keep my eye on him' I joked to myself.

"Ah, very well Young Master. I shall return shortly to bring you refreshments." With those words, the servant took his leave to relay our order to the establishment's chef. The both of us let out a deep sigh of relieve, and lightly chuckled to each other from our cleverness. We leaned close to each other and whispered so as to not allow any prying ears to invade on our conversation. We became quite when the servant brought our drinks, and resumed our chatter once he left. Time flew by rather quickly, as our meals were brought before us. I looked at Ilan's dish, and secretly wished I had gotten the fish instead. When the servant departed from our table, I gracefully swiped a mussel from Ilan's plate and shoved it in my mouth. His jaw dropped in surprise for he couldn't believe I would do such an undignified thing. He retaliated by snagging a slice of Prosciutto with his fingers before I could stop him.

We laughed and ate our meal quickly, because we were hungry and merriment could wait until later. Though we were eager to finish our plates, we made no mess thankfully. We ate ever last bit from our dishes, and pushed away the plates as we relaxed. As if psychically connected, the servant came back to retrieve the dishes and refilled our empty glasses. He assured me that the Mille-feuille will be out shortly. I dismissed him, as I wanted to just bask in the sunlight shining through the window. I began to notice how unusually sunny and warm it was, being December and all. I shrugged away the though. It was no real concern of mine. My duties can be performed during any sort of weather, unless it's riding of course. I looked over and saw Ilan enjoying the sun as much as I was, though I doubt his thoughts where that of the queer weather conditions. Without a word the servant brought my pastry, placing it in front of me before departing back to take care of whatever needed to be done.

"Would you like to try some, Ilan?" I asked, pushing the small dish out towards him. Ilan shook his head and continued resting, which was fine with me. I began eating, and when no one was looking, scarffed it down once again ignoring my manners. Eating should be an enjoyment and not a chore after all. I finished my pastry within minutes and was content. I could handle the rest of the day without a meal until dinner time.

I rose from my seat, Ilan responding in the same manner, and stepped away from the table. I looked around for the servant, and spotted him at the entrance of the room. Ilan and I strode over, stopping short just in front of him. The servant looked up from what he was doing and smiled pleasantly.

"Did the Young Masters enjoy their meal?" He asked, eyeing my hand as I reached in my pocket for the gold coin.

"Why yes actually. I am quite fond of the cooking this establishment's chef can perform. I will remember this place." I responded, and handed the servant the gold coin. His fingers tightly wrapped around the coin's surface, as if never wanting to let it go as he began collecting our change with the other hand. I tapped my fingers gingerly against my thighs as I started to get antsy from being here. I wanted to go back out into that street to look around some more.

The servant collected the correct amount of change, and the coins made a song-like clinking sound as they were dropped into my open palm. I shoved the money hastily into my pocket, and headed out the door. Ilan stayed beside me as we made our way out, once more, into the crowded street. There wasn't as many people out as there were when we left the street, but they were just as busy, and rushed around quickly.

"Mater Syaoran. I think we should head back home now. This was all very fun, but your mother must be terribly worried. We should not place so much stress upon her." Ilan voiced his concern to me, loudly over the high din of voices. I admit he was completely right. It was cruel of me to worry my mother. After all, she just wanted the best for me. But I just hate being told how I should think and feel. Secretly deep down, I think I wanted her to worry.

"If we go back, you know you'll be the one in most of the trouble, for allowing me to come here, and not bringing me back immediately." I replied, attempting to bring down his spirits and to hinder him from going back. However, I failed. Ilan shook his head, and looked at me with a very serious expression. It was no longer my choice, I could tell. He was going to take me back now, even if he had to hit me over the head and drag me back. I sighed, and looked back longingly. "And after I took you out for a nice meal too." I said with a joking pout. Ilan crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't try that with me. It was fun, yes, but we must do what we have to do. The longer we stay out, the worse our punishment will be."

"Oh, I hate it when you're right, you know. Ok, fine. Let's go." I said, and pushed my way through the crowd. It took a bit of a struggle, and a few elbowing here and there before we hit the main street's opening near the city gates. There were less people here than there was when we first arrived.

I suddenly felt a sharp tug on my hand, as two hands suddenly grasped it. 'Oh my God. Is Ilan…. _Holding my hand_?" I thought, and a sudden spark of worry hit my belly and I let out a gasp. No wait… that wasn't me. That was Ilan. But why one earth would he gasp from him holding my hand? I looked over to see Ilan gaping in my direction, too far away to be holding my hand. And Then I noticed a body sharply pulling itself away from me, and began darting into the crowd. I looked at my hand, and realized what just happened. That girl, or boy, took a hold of my hand and stole one of my rings!

I yelled out in surprise, and darted after the running figure. Ilan was running behind me, shouting, "Thief! Stop that child!" as we pounded the stone streets after my assailant. I had to get that ring back. I belonged to my great, great grandfather and had been a family heirloom, passed down from first born son to first born son.

Our pursuit was stopped short as a very large man who ran one of the stands on the street, snatched up the child and pushed him or her tightly against the wall. We caught up, lightly gasping from the short run. The child wiggled under the strong man's grip, attempting to get away. It was futile, and the child quickly gave up.

"Thank you for stopping that thief, sir!" Ilan said, stepping up by my side.

"What did he take?" The strong man gruffly asked, eyeing the child with disgust.

"This child stole my master's ring, sir. It's a very important artifact." Ilan responded. The strong man nodded, and forced the Boy's hand, no, the girls hand open. In her dirty palm was my ring, and I sighed with relief. The strong man took the ring from the trembling girl and held it out for me. I took it back, and promptly slipped the ring back onto my finger.

The Strong man then yanked the young girl away from the wall, roughly took hold of her arm, and slammed it down on his selling stand. He reached behind him, and unsheathed a long, sharp looking dagger from his back-holster. Ilan and I gasped in shock, for we knew what the man intended to do.

"Is this really necessary?" Ilan questioned in horror. The Strong man looked up at us, a deep frown on his face.

"This girl must be taught a lesson. Cutting off a few fingers never does the trick. Its best we take the whole hand, so she never does it again. And if she dies from the wound, well, then at least there's one thief no one ever has to worry about. Its people like this that ruin us hard working citizens." The strong man said with seething anger. He raised the dagger and looked back down at his target as the young girl struggled to tug her arm free. The whimpering noises she made were absolutely terrible.

"No stop! You can't do this!" I yelled. This was not justice. The strong man hesitated and looked back up once again, staring directly into my eyes. For a moment, there was a pause of silence. Not a sound was made, not even from the young girl. The strong Man slowly lowered the knife, a slack expression on his face.

"You're right. I can't do this. It's not my place to give the punishment." The strong man said. He shoved the knife's handle into my unwilling hands, catching me completely by surprise. With both hands now, he took the girl's arm, and laid it completely flat against the stand's surface. "She stole from you, so you must be the one to deliver the punishment. Do it quick, and with strength. It'll only cause her more pain the more times you chop into her arm."

I gaped at him in surprise and then looked to Ilan for help. He stated at me in wide-eyed horror, his hands over his mouth. No one was going to help me with this. I had to do this completely on my own. What else can I do? I tightened my jaw, and took the knife more firmly into my hands. There was only one thing I _could_ do I realized, as I raised the knife into the air. I had made my decision.

**A/N from Isho – OMG what is Syaoran going to do to that poor girl? I have you wondering, huh? I changed Syaoran's character up and made him different from the actual one. More like a pampered pretty boy. (laughs)**

**I hope this chapter was entertaining. My writing style is very different from that of Tam-chan's, as you may have noticed. She writes better than I. I try to hard, as many others say. You may also have noticed I like using commas. I like them A LOT, so it's something you'll have to get use to with my writing style.**

**Please leave a review, and an honest one would be greatly appreciated. I cannot possible improve if no one tells me how I can do so. I need your input!**


	3. Chapter 2 This Is My Life

**-Disclaimer: We do not own any characters belonging to Clamp. We do own all of the Original Characters and the plot. We don't own the song in here either; we took it from the second movie.**

**Authors Note: Hey all. Here is the next chapter to this thrilling tale. I hope everyone likes it! Just so you all know, Syaoran is 21, and Sakura is 18.**

Key

… scene change

---Text--- Point of View Change

'Text' Thoughts

"Text" Speaking

_Text_ Song

Chapter 2

This Is My Life

Sakura's Point of View

'_No. Please don't. Please…' _

_Tears falling down making a face, my face, wet._

'_Please stop hurting me! I don't want this anymore! I just want to know…please, stop hurting me.'_

I jerked myself awake and looked at my surroundings.

'I woke up on the hay again.' I thought.

I put a hand on my forehead and looked down at my torn clothes that were about ready to fall off of me. I sighed. 'He tried again.' I saw the bruises on my arms and legs and sighed again. I was thrown in my cage after he got done with me. 'It seems like he was too drunk to close the cage door and lock it. Maybe I could go for a walk and maybe a little ice skating.'

I got dressed quickly in my normal outfit. A long sleeved old shirt, that was once white, but now grey and with a long torn faded black skirt, and a tattered forest green cloak which was supposed to keep me warm during these winter days, but hardly did.

I grabbed my old ice skates and tried to sneak out. When I touched the cage door it was cold and had a little bit of ice on it. I opened it, despite the cold, as quietly as I could and crept out. The sun was just coming up and everyone was still asleep. The whiteness of the ground was grey this morning, and the wagons and tents tops were all in white from the snow falling the night before. I tried to be as quiet as I could as I crept along the cold snow. As I got closer to the edge of the encampment I heard a grumbling noise coming out of one of the performers.

I stopped dead in my tracks, held my breath and prayed that she wouldn't wake up. Her golden hair was under her, as she turned to her side. With the wind blowing slightly made it hard to stand there and not be noticed as I shivered against the cold winter wind. After I noticed the performer wasn't going to wake up, I once again crept my way to the small lake just on the outside of the encampment. Once I was clear of the encampment I ran to my favorite spot and with a thud I sat to put my old beaten ice skates on.

The coldness on my bottom was like ice picks that went threw my body. I edged my way over to the frozen lake and looked at the newly fallen snow that was on top of the icy layer. I put one skate on the lake and went to a knee. I wanted to make sure it was safe before I started to head on the ice. I then put weight on the skate and it was fine. I sighed inwardly and stood up on the ice bringing my other foot so that way I was fully on the surface. I started to skate around a little just to get my blood warmed. Though against the slight wind, it felt more like icicles that were piercing my skin as I moved around and my body now producing its own heat.

After a nice warm up I started to dance on the ice. I could hear the music within my own mind.

_Todokete kono koe wo  
Tsutaete ima sugu ni  
Isoide koko ni kite  
_I then jumped and did a double axel and landed perfectly on one foot. I started to skate backwards and then turned around and did some fancy footwork and then did a spread-eagle and landed on the ice smoothly. The music kept playing in my mind.

_kanjite mada miru chikara  
shinjite hoshii no  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru ashita e no merodii_

I danced gracefully on the ice. My hair, even though it wasn't that long, flowed behind me.

_todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
fushigi na natsukashii kodou_

_kikoete-iru deshou?  
tooi kioku wo ima  
tsunaideku monogatari na hajimaru_

I really don't know why but being out here on the ice and dancing gracefully makes me really happy.

_ienakatta kotoba  
ryoute ni afureteru  
kokoro no diarii  
mefureba itsudemo  
anata ga soba ni ita no  
_All my cares and worries fade as I dance and skate out here.

_mienai yakusoku de deatta watashi-tachi  
oshiete sono wake wo  
ano hi no chikai wo ima mo  
oboete-iru deshou?  
miageta kono sora ni  
dokomademo kibou no niji wo kakeyou_

I could, no wait, can feel happy out here. This was the one thing that kept me happy.

_todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru ashita e no merodii_

My sanity relied on this. As much as I wanted an escape, this was my only outlet.

_koi suru kiseki  
himitsu wo hodoite  
anata no moto e hashiru_

My life seemed almost perfect when I'm out here. No one is calling me, and I feel as happy as I can be ever.

_todokete sono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
hajimete mita you na  
shiranai kagayaku mirai  
sagashi ni ikimashou  
nanimo osorenaide  
issho nara kujikezu ni ikeru kara_

I did another jump but added 2 more axels to it. I felt the wind rush around me as I spun. The exhilaration of dancing on ice was the highlight to my everyday life. As I landed on the ice I swung one leg to the side then to the back of me, and again landing in a perfect formation. I then arched my back and brought up my right foot and grabbed the skate itself and stretched it over my head.

_todokete kono koe wo  
tsutaete ima sugu ni  
isoide koko ni kite  
kanjite mune no binetsu wo  
wakatte-ita deshou?  
yume no tsuzuki ga hora  
uta teru ashita e no merodii_

I then brought my foot back down to the ice and started to spin with one leg in the air. Then I jumped and crouched into a sitting position and spun faster. I then stood back up while spinning and brought my arms over my head and kept spinning. I then ended with a final spin and stopped and I had my arms out like a ballerina's upper posture.

I smiled lightly when I was through. My breath was hard and I could see the puffs. I felt my heart pounding hard against my chest as I skated a little around the lake to cool off the cold air stinging my now sweaty face. Why did this make me so happy? As I said before, I'm not really sure. All I know is that I feel like the happiest girl who ever lived because I felt so free, so…

"Mute Girl!"

I checked the sky and I was out here for a half an hour. There goes my chance for having an hour this morning. I groaned inwardly. "Mute Girl! Where are you?! If your out on that ice you're punishment is going to be doubled!"

Oh crap! I better get back! I started skating as fast as I could back to the bank. I had to get back. The wind stung my face and as soon as I reached the bank I stumbled onto the bank and quickly took the skates off. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _I dug into the hole by the bank, where I kept my skates in case _he _came around. I hurried and buried the skates. I then put my boots on quickly and went into the forest and grabbed the basket that hung on a tree limb and was half filled with wood and the rest was filled with berries that I gathered the night before.

To the encampment I am known as "Mute Girl" nothing more. As I emerged from the forest I saw a gruff looking man. His cold steel grey eyes were glaring at me while I walked up to him out of the forest and with the basket in my hands and my hood up, like I was really out gathering items. His greasy hair was slicked back and pulled into a low ponytail. His build was average, but his belly hung out more now then when he is in a show. His malicious glare was on my eyes and he looked me up and down as he stumbled to where I was standing.

"You were supposed to back at the encampment twenty minutes ago, girl!" His gruff voice yelled.

The stench of alcohol was blatant on his breath. I bowed to give my apologies for being so late. He ignored my apology and slapped my left cheek. I felt the throbbing and heat of where he left a red mark. It stung as the cold air hit it. "Next time, don't take so long! All you do is cause trouble! You can't do anything right! Where the hell were you?" He paid no heed to the basket I held in my hands.

I looked elsewhere. I hated looking into those cold unfeeling eyes. "Answer me Girl!" He knew I wouldn't answer.

He just liked a reason to hit me. It seemed to amuse him. He raised his hand and slapped the right cheek. This time it was harder than the last. I tried to stand my ground, but I had to put a foot back to keep my balance. The stinging was worsened on my right cheek as the cold air rushed on it. He smirked and his eyes wandered down to the basket. He took a berry and ate it. He then looked at me lustfully. He was about to say something when someone was calling his name.

Strange as this may seem, but this man was a father to me. Sure he was never kind, gentle, or compassionate towards me, but I have learned long ago not to disobey him, when he is present, or I would be in worse trouble than ever before. Though now since my face was in pain and the throbbing would not go away any faster I thought, 'Another wonderful start to a regular day.' This man was always mean and harsh towards me. His name was Kaurvear, Imanual Kaurvear. He is the ring leader of this encampment, and he has had no problem letting us know otherwise.

"Why are you yelling this early in the morning?" A grumpy man came into view and he was younger than Kaurvear.

His cold and blank stare on me while he walked up to the Ring Leader; he finally came up to us and he looked at Kaurvear with an approving smile that was gracing his young features. "Ring Leader! We have found something that might be of interest to you." He looked at me again and the smile faded leaving a cold expression in its place.

The man wore a red coat, and black pants. His boots were shining in the morning light and his red messy hair was pulled back. His beady light blue eyes were piercing through my soul as he looked at me. His build was muscular and stood at least 2 heads taller than I. I hated this man almost as much as I hated my 'father'. "Oh? What is it that you have found Kyôi? Show me." Kaurvear took his eyes off me and the look of curiosity and evil intentions took over.

Kyôi was called the 'Lion Tamer' and he was just as mean as my 'father'. Kyôi grinned and looked back at me, I could feel those cold eyes on me and I winced, under the pressure. Kyôi then pushed me to the ground and I landed on my side. When I hit the ground I winced at the pain that was now surging through my body like a thousand swords going through every inch of my body, but especially on my left side. Kyôi then glared down at me. "Why don't you go and practice Girl? We are having a show here in a couple of days and you need to be presentable!" He sneered at me.

I looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Now! Or I'll punish you worse!" Kaurvear added with an evil longing in his eye that I really wish I could avoid.

I picked myself up along with my basket that was next to me and ran to my 'caravan'. I climbed up into it and grabbed my sabers that were right next to a pink and white outfit. The outfit was a dress with pants underneath and the shirt was sequenced that showed off more cleavage than I wanted, but then again I did not pick out this ensemble. I put the basket further up my arm and I jumped out of the caravan. I then went to a table and put the basket down, and knocked on the kitchens' caravan's door. "Just leave it there! I'll get to it soon enough!" I quickly turned around and proceeded to my training area in a hurry. As I got to a secluded area of the forest, I saw the burnt tree trunks and the blackened bushes. I sighed, for I had to perfect my skill.

I stood there with my sabers by my side, and I noticed my breath in the cold air. I was freezing now shivering amongst the cold, but I practiced. I focused on one thing and one thing only; to get back at Kaurvear. I then started to twirl the swords in a circular motion and always in a vertical position. I made them go faster and faster until the blades were silver blur. I made the air whine as I twirled the blades. I then, in one movement, lit them aflame and kept them going at a sturdy speed. Now, the flames could be seen and heard, but they also blurred with the silver; in fact, this was sight to see, and I had to control it. If I didn't then I would set my practice area ablaze again.

This was my talent or skill rather. I am oddly very good at the flaming sabers, considering that anyone who tried always ended up dead, but on top on that I am also a dancer. Ever since I can remember I have danced. When I was fourteen years old Kaurvear added me to his 'act' and I would impress all those who were watching. They marveled at how young I was and Kaurvear would be smirking in the corner knowing that I was a fast learner. But I did something that night that shocked him and my self. I started to glow a bright red and orange color. Then the swords I was holding busted into flames and the tent was starting to catch fire. The audience started to scream and yet I lost control. The fire spread throughout the whole tent and yet the people were still marveled by my talents. As the performers got everyone to safety and the tent now looking like a burnt blanket; Kaurvear then had me continue my performance outside and still the people watched.

It was later that night that Kaurvear decided to invite me to his caravan. My first thought was 'Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?' I soon got my answer. I remember his words to this day. I can never forget them. When I was in the caravan he locked the door and advanced toward me with a lustful look in his eye. His breath stunk of alcohol and he started to touch me in places that I would have never allowed anyone to touch. He then started taking off his clothes repeating those words that still haunt me to this day. "You think you are the most talented person here? Well, I will be the judge of that Girl. You are nothing! You mean nothing! Your existence was never meant to be! And a worthless piece of trash deserves nothing but trash!"

He hit me; so many times I lost count. He forced me on his 'bed' and no matter how hard I tried to get away from him he always seemed to conquer the situation. He then tied me to the bed and ripped my clothes off. I closed my eyes. I started to criss-cross the sabers in front of me. I felt the intense heat radiating from the sabers. I always warmed up because of this feat. No one dared stop me. Though it seemed more like they were scared of me, but I would never hurt them. It's just not my nature. I usually got nervous when it comes to hurting some one or something. Even if it meant good on my part, I just couldn't bring myself to it.

The more I thought about how much I was abused, laughed at, and looked down upon, the faster I spun the weapons. One arm in front of the other, determination written all over my face, I will not let this be my weakness. Always making an 'X' formation from the blur; I got even angrier as the heat intensified melting the snow beneath my feet and around me. My aura glowing around me as a deepened red orange as I felt my insides warm then go to a boiling point. If anyone attempted to watch me at this point all they would see is red and no silver and smoke rising to the sky. The flames became larger as I scowled in concentration, attempting not to lose control bending the air to make it whine as I tore through it with the flaming sabers. This was a daily routine, but it helped me get rid of my anger. Kaurvear would send me out to a secluded area and have me practice until I get everything perfect. I also did a little bit of acrobatics since a young age. I found that intertwining the two would make wielding the sabers in front of an audience a lot more interesting.

I would light up the sabers each day and practice my control over the flame. If I lost control; I don't even want to think about that. Now, the sabers are right in front of my face spinning faster than before, the flames leaving a trail as they were spun in circles. The more I concentrated the more the flames raged. I started to twirl the sabers making them dance. _Whosh. Whosh._ The sabers cut the cold air like it were soft bread, and I closed my eyes and started to truly dance. When the other performers did get a look in on my practice they are still amazed at the smooth dance with not only myself, but also with the red orange sabers that showed their own dance. They would say that I looked serene, but to tell you the truth, I was far from it. I was angry mostly, hurt, and just plain scared. The performers could hardly believe that I could control that much power. I guess to them I seemed like a born saberist though I hardly thought so.

I picked up the beat a little bit as I started to throw one in to the air while twirling underneath it. As I watched it come down I caught it right behind my back. Perfect. Every time. I could hear an upbeat melody in my head while I 'performed'. I kicked up and this time I threw both sabers into the air and I did a quick flip and caught the sabers by the handles and continued to twirl them. I could hear the crowd applause in my head. I smiled lightly as I continued to 'perform'. I started to add new moves to make it seem more dangerous and decided to pour more power into the flames and they rose two times into the air as well got even hotter. I started to twirl them from one side to the other, and occasionally tossing one into the air.

The newest move, which I have been working on for the last year or so, was coming up so I took a deep breath and flipped the sabers at a high speed as well as adding more power to the flames, back flipped and twirled in the air and still used all that I had in me so the flames were so hot that one touch and I could be out for the rest of the year. I caught them in midair by the handles expertly and was going to land 'brace your self Sakura.' I thought. As I came to land in a kneeling position, I heard a loud roar coming from somewhere to the east. 'Crap' I thought as I lost control of my power and the flames caught the trees just right and a fire was starting to spread throughout the forest heading west towards the encampment.

I heard the roar again, and it sounded like it was in agony. I couldn't let a poor animal suffer on my account! So I ran. I ran towards the direction of the roaring animal, but as I got nearer I could hear familiar voices. "He's quite a beast ain't 'e?" That was Kyôi voice.

As I neared the spot I saw Kyôi and Kaurvear along with a huge lion that was a golden yellow with brown eyes and he had no mane. I hid behind a tree so I wouldn't be caught. "Don't you dare think about using that thing!" A deep voice rang as clear as day. I blinked. Did I just hear right? Did that lion actually talk? I peeked around the tree, and he looked right at me. I stared at him and he cocked his head to the side. He had that look in his eyes, like from somewhere I have seen before. I swear I have seen this lion, but why can't I place it.

Kyôi then ordered his men to put the lion in the cage and wheel it back to the encampment. Both of the men were extremely pleased with themselves. I then heard screams as I saw the forgotten flames right at the encampment. I ran back through the woods as quick as possible. I had to get back. With twigs snapping as I ran as fast as I could back to the encampment. I was going to be in so much trouble for letting the fire get this close to the encampment. As I arrived back at the encampment, Kaurvear and Kyôi arrived before I did, and was already talking to one of the performers about what happened. The lion was sitting in it cage looking like he was irritated. The next thing I knew Kaurvear looked right at me, with fury written all over his face. "GIRL!" He roared louder than the lion. Something inside me just snapped and I was terrified.

I dropped my sabers as I looked at Kaurvear with fear rising inside of me and my throat dried. I then did the first thing that came to my mind and the last thing that I was never to do again. Run. I turn around and ran back into the forest. I could hear Kaurvear yelling at the top of his lungs, "Don't let her get away! Catch her!" I heard footsteps. 'I have to get away! Now! I can't stand this life anymore. I want to live a normal life. I want to be free of my cage.' _Crunch! Crunch!_ The snow underneath my feat made running a bit harder than the dry season. 'Must get away; I have to get away for good!'

I jumped over a log that was in my path as I tried to think of which way to turn to. I hid behind a thick tree a few yards away and tried to steady my breathing. "She went this way!" I heard one of the enforcers say.

I stayed put. I heard them run in the direction of my previous path. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I emerged from my hiding spot and looked at the path the enforcers ran down. One, two, three, wait…the forth one is gone. I looked at the footfalls within the snow and noticed the forth going behind the tree I was just behind… My eyes widened as I realized that he snuck behind me. I turned around and he grabbed me by the neck and pushed me against the tree. Hard. "You think you could out smart us?" He said while grabbing some rope off his belt. I struggled against his hold, but he gripped tighter. I wanted to scream. I wanted to yell. I just stood there. The air becoming harder to breath as the enforcer squeezed my throat. "Yuumiko! Where did you go?" I heard the one of the other enforcers call out.

Yuumiko grinned. "Over here." He hollered back. He looked at me with lustful eyes. I shrunk. Kaurvear normally looks at me like that when he's….I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me. He then let my neck go and forced me to turn around and again pushed me into the tree. He grabbed my wrists forcefully and tied them together tightly. My blood was pulsing with the pain. He then threw me on the ground and started to do something. I really couldn't see. My body getting abused from the strength of this one man, so I lied there. My hands bound and uncomfortable; more than anything I would like to have the strength to do something. He picked me up and threw me against the tree once more and I felt all my strength leave my body. I fell to the ground and my body was producing its own heat as I felt the ice prick at my bare skin. "Yuumiko! She needs to be somewhat alive when we return her! Pick her up and let's take her back the boss."

'No. I don't want to go back. I have to get away!!'

Yuumiko picked me up and muttered something under his breath. I guess he was thinking of something when I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "I just can't go back! He'll hurt me again. I hate men. All men!' Yuumiko then brought his dagger up so quickly that I hardly had time to breath. "Damn you woman! You keep struggling and I'll make sure you can never perform again!"

My struggling ceased. It seemed like in no time we were back at the camp and Yuumiko dropped me on the ground. "My, my, my." A twisted and evil female voice exclaimed. "Did the little girl get lost again? I see not. They brought you back bonded. Humph. Kaurvear's not going to be happy." She said almost gleaming. I looked up at her and the triumphant smile never left her fragile features. Her long wavy blond hair and dark eyes seemed almost inhuman. To be honest she scared me. Sometimes I think more than Kaurvear. Her body was in a shape of an hourglass and her skin was dark. I scowled at her. She always thought she was Kaurvear's pet. Not that I care. My _father_ never treated me like anything than an animal. I wish I could just get away. _Crunch. Crunch. CRUNCH!_

My eyes widened. I heard the heavy footsteps coming my way. I struggled again, harder than before, against my bonds, but the four thugs held me in place laughing at me as though this was all a game to them. 'Have to get away!' The next thing I knew I was knocked in the head by something, then all I saw was darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey everyone! Tam-chan and Isho-sama here. Sorry this took so long! I got caught off guard by my job and haven't been able to write the rest of this chapter. I meant to get it done for a long time. I am soo sorry. Anyway, I hope you all liked this. Even if you didn't let me know what I can improve upon. I know my grammar sucks, so I will do my best to improve that. We are also trying to put together a little soundtrack so you can hear our inspiration. Well must dash. I have work in the morning and possibly gym to kill those evil carbs. Next chapter: Syaoran! But they don't meet yet, we are getting closer though. I told Isho-sama the longer the better! Ja for now! Tam-chan **


End file.
